Piano In The Dark
is the third episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec Because of the recent tribal council, most of the people on the tribe were left confused. While Shawn and Lorraine felt relieved, Keegan felt kinda pissed since he had no control anymore. Hector is scared that he is gonna be the obvious third wheel in the alliance of him, Shawn and Lorraine and is making bonds with both Keegan and Melany, who has been extremely quiet. Nebaj The good vibe is in the tribe until Terrence tries to set up people to target the obvious duo Matt and Damian, not knowing that Emma is close with them as well. Emma ratted out Terrence to the two boys who become annoyed. Damian and Terrence later fight at camp while Emma and Manuella watch stuff happening. Jacinta later tries to calm down both guys after Matt jumped in the fight. She manages to form some sort of relationship with Matt after a long strategy talk. Jalapa Xanthea tells Katie about her red token and the note that is included. She and Manuella from the Nebaj tribe are so far the only ones with tokens and the only ones plus Katie who know about them. Katie thinks they need to look for more and they do, without any luck. Chris then talks to Jacob and Yana and spills the tea about how Katie and Xanthea are getting too close. The two agree while Yana isn't sure if she wants to turn on the girls after saving her the first round. The Challenge Sit Out: Jacinta for Nebaj. The cast have to all run through a long path of obstacles. Once there are five people on their tribe platform they can start building a staircase. Once all are on top of the staircase they have to solve a word puzzle. The first tribe to finish that wins, the second tribe too and the last tribe goes to tribal council. At the start of the challenge, Nebaj struggles for the first time due to Terrence, Manuella and Emma messing up the obstacle part. Jalapa has trouble too as Yana struggles with the obstacles as well. Chisec is the first tribe to reach the stairs and are building them, only to finish when Nebaj and Jalapa arrive at the same time. Katie and Jacob have a argument since Jacob did the stairs wrong. Xanthea then has the right stairs and builds it together with Chris. They all go up same for Nebaj who show some amazing teamwork. Chisec solves the world puzzle first, making them the first tribe to win. It's close between Nebaj and Jalapa. Due to Nebaj looking at the answer from Chisec, they manage to get second and Jalapa gets third, meaning they go to tribal council. Tribal Council The situation at camp is weird. While the two boys are 100% sure they are going after Katie for being too close to Xanthea and very arrogant, the two blondes think they're in the perfect spot to vote out Chris. Xanthea makes an confessional saying that if somehow Katie goes, she won't play her token because she would throw her game away then. Yana talks with both duo's, both promising she sticks with them but she hasn't made up her mind. At tribal council, when Jeff asks Katie if she feels worried she stands up and walks to Yana, whispering something in her ear and then walking back to Xanthea, whispering something too. Yana frowns and looks at Chris who walks then to her and whispers too. The situation gets even more messy when Xanthea walks to Jacob and is whispering. After five minutes, everyone sits down and look ready to vote. After the voting, Jeff reads the votes. First vote... Katie Katie Chris Chris 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Guatemala... Katie! Both blondes are shocked. Katie looks at Xanthea, trying to make her play the token but she soon realizes Xanthea won't do that. The two girls hug it out and Katie leaves the tribal council area. Final Words "Blindside! I really thought that Yana would stick with us. Xanthea knew they were gonna vote for me so the fact I got more than one vote didn't surprise me. But Yana... damn. I hope my girl Xantha avenges me." - Katie, 16th Place